Conor McGregor vs Little Mac
Conor McGregor vs Little Mac is The sayain Jedi's second One Minute Melee Description PUNCH OUT VS UFC! Which small but deadly champion of the world will win this battle to the knock out! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! FIGHT! The Boxing arena was all but sold out each person in that seat was going to explode with excitement for this battle. Mac was completely humiliated in the press conference before due to you know not being able to talk. Mac walked into the arena in a traditional way, As he entered the ring for another time he looked around the cheering audience putting his fists up into the air. Suddenly Conor's theme played while more than half the audience were cheering for the Irish Fighter. Conor walked straight in front of Mac and gave him a look in a supercilious way. Mac looked at Conor in anger but The Notorious couldn't care less hell he was waving at the audience around him finally the ref ran to the two fighters started the battle! Nobody blink! Fight! 60! Mac started this battle with a bang as he lunged forward and threw three stiff jabs to Conor who dodged them with absolute ease. Conor then retaliated with a left hook straight into Mac's face making him stumble backwards in pain leaving him open for an explosive left handed punch straight into Mac's left cheek making fall back a couple of feet in pain! 50! Conor then tried connecting an uppercut to Mac who dodged the punch and retaliated with a flurry of punches straight into the The Notorious' face stunning him. Mac then threw a massive punch right into Conor's face nearly knocking him over. Mac then tried another punch but Conor swatted away the punch easily and threw his own punch but luckily Mac barely dodged the attack and pranced backwards in case of another attack. 40! Mac and Conor lept at each other and started to trade blows each one missing until they both hit each other in the face. Mac was the first to recover as he jumped backwards and had to shake his head due to the amount of pain he was feeling in his head,Before the Bruiser from the Bronx could react he was punched right in the chest by the Notorious. 30! Conor then started punching Little Mac in the face and chest many times making Mac stumble back to the corner with his fists raised up on his face to protect it from the deadly punishment. Mac then pushed Conor off him and lunged forward at him with the intention of using his star-punch. Mac used all his strength to hit Conor when he done something unexpected he dodged it with a smile on his face like it was nothing. 20! Before Mac could express his shock he was hit in the face by a left handed lunging punch knocking him to the corner instead of going at him Conor started putting his hands up in the air and looked at the audience with a cocky smile on his face. Doc Louis then walked towards Mac and said "Hey Mac don't let him get to y..." Before Doc could finish his sentence Mac turned into his Giga Mac form! 10! ''' Mac jumped at Conor and threw a deadly punch at Conor that was so strong that it launched him across the arena. Mac then lunged at Conor and threw an explosive punch straight at Conor's stomach knocking him face first onto the ground. The Ref ran towards Conor and started counting "1..2..3..4.." Conor got up from the ground. '''7! Conor lunged at Mac and threw a massive punch straight at Mac's stomach knocking him out of his super-form! 6! Conor took this opportunity to threw a massive flurry of punches straight at Mac incapacitating him. 5! Conor then threw a massive left handed punch straight at Mac's nose flattening it instantly. 4! The Notorious with all his strength he threw a liver shot straight at Little Mac's side making him spit up a massive amount of blood. 3! Conor then threw another punch right at Mac's jaw breaking it. 2! Conor then reeled his fist back and threw his strongest left handed punch yet Mac couldn't do anything as he was going to get knocked out! 1! ''' Conor then punched Little Mac in the face with all his strength hell the punch was so hard that it ripped the ropes letting Mac fall right to the concrete floor knocking him out cold with a massive '''CRACK! '''and a '''THUMP! KO! Conor stood in the middle of the arena and shouted with joy as he got the championship belt, When Conor left the arena while hundreds of fans shouted with joy at the Irish Fighter! Doc Louis then grabs Mac and puts him on his shoulder "Nice Job Mac" he said as he ran away from the scene. Results This Melees winner is: Conor McGregor! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Boxing Match Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Game vs Real Life' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017